The Transgenic & Targeting Core Facility is the sole service generating genetically modified mice for the Case CCC and the Cleveland Biomedical community. The services offered are the generation of transgenic and knockout mice, rederivations, in vitro fertilization, generation of chimeric mice, and the design and construction of DNA vectors. The Core began to offer sperm cryopreservation for inbred strains in 2009. The Core provides consultation on scientific, technical and practical matters of mouse genetics. It is the only Transgenic facility in the Cleveland area, and serves investigators at CWRU, University Hospitals, Cleveland Clinic, the VA Hospital, MetroHealth Medical Center, and Kent State University. The facility operates on a fee-for-service basis, and provides consultation with all services. The facility supports the Case CCC mission through the generation of mouse models of cancer, and tools and materials for investigation of basic science questions. The Core is formally accessible by all members of the Case CCC. The Transgenic & Targeting Core Facility is competitive with transgenic cores at other academic institutions in success rates, turnaround, and pricing. As a local service, it has advantages for cancer investigators by direct access to consultation and training, better pricing of services, and control of mouse pathogens. The Core has helped a number of labs with minimal or no experience transition into mouse genetic research programs. In the last funding period the Core has assisted Cancer Center members in: generating mice that model human mutations leading to cancer; identifying cancer susceptibility loci; generating mice for in vivo imaging of tumors; and investigating the basic biology of genes implicated in cancer. Since 2007, Cancer Center members have published 23 peer-reviewed papers with transgenic or knockout mice generated by the facility, and since 2004, transgenic or gene targeted mice created by the Core have been featured in 36 publications by Case CCC members.